poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh and the Rise of the Guardians
Winnie the Pooh and the Rise of the Guardians is another upcoming new Winnie the Pooh crossover adventure planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Jack Frost awakens from a frozen pond with amnesia. Upon realizing no one can see or hear him, he disappears. Three hundred years later, Jack, as the young Spirit of Winter, enjoys delivering snow days to school kids, but resents that they do not believe in him. At the North Pole, the Man in the Moon warns Nicholas St. North that Pitch Black is threatening the children of the world with his nightmares. He calls E. Aster Bunnymund, Sandy, and Tooth, to arms. They are then told that Jack Frost has been chosen to be a new Guardian. Visiting Tooth's world, Jack learns that each and every baby tooth contains childhood memories of the children who lost it, Jack's teeth included. However, Pitch raids Tooth's home, kidnapping all of her subordinate tooth fairies except Baby Tooth and stealing all the teeth, thus preventing Tooth from sharing Jack's memories and weakening children's belief in Tooth. In order to thwart Pitch's plan, the group decides to collect children's teeth. During their journey, a quarrel between North and Bunnymund awakens a boy, Jamie. Since he still believes, he can see everybody except for Jack. Pitch's nightmares then attack, provoking Sandy as the Guardian of Dreams. Jack tries to intervene, but Sandy is overwhelmed and killed by Pitch. As Easter approaches, the dejected Guardians gather in Bunnymund's home. With the unexpected aid of Jamie's little sister, Sophie, they begin the process of painting eggs for Easter. After Jack takes Sophie home, he is lured to Pitch's lair by a voice. Pitch taunts him with his memories and fear of non-belief, distracting him long enough for Pitch to destroy the eggs, causing children to stop believing in Easter and Bunnymund. Losing his trust in the Guardians, Jack isolates himself in Antarctica, where Pitch tries to convince him to join his side. When Jack refuses, Pitch threatens to kill Baby Tooth unless Jack gives him his staff, the source of his magic. He agrees, but Pitch breaks Jack's staff and throws him down a chasm. Unlocking his memories, he learns that he was a mortal teenager who fell into ice while saving his younger sister. Inspired, Jack repairs his staff and returns to the lair to rescue the kidnapped baby fairies. In New York Due to Pitch, every child in the world except Jamie disbelieves, drastically weakening the Guardians. Finding Jamie's belief wavering, Jack makes it snow in his room, renewing Jamie's belief and letting him see Jack. Jack and Jamie gather the boy's friends, whose renewed belief bolsters their fight against Pitch. Pitch threatens them, but their dreams prove stronger than his nightmares, resulting in Sandy's resurrection. Defeated and disbelieved in, Pitch tries to retreat, but his nightmares, sensing his own fears, turn on him and trap him in his lair. Afterward, Jamie and his friends bid goodbye to the Guardians as Jack accepts his place as the Guardian of Fun. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Elsa the Snow Queen, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, The Mane Six, Spike the Dragon, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Starlight Glimmer, Jack Skellington, Zero, The Crime Empire, Oogie Boogie, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, Ursula, Hades, Dr. Facilier, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, The Grand Duke of Owls, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *This film was originally going to be made by BrerJake90 as a request from DisneyWorld1992, but since he retired, Yru17 would then take over production of this film as well as making a separate Land Before Time crossover with Rise of the Guardians. However, he retired as well, so Daniel Esposito will make this film with Littlefoot and his friends as guest stars instead. *Bunnymund will reveal to be Rabbit's cousin. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Fun and Fancy Free, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, The Lion King films, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, The Swan Princess films, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, Mulan 1 and 2, the Pokémon films, The Land Before Time films, the Aladdin films, Frozen, Frozen Fever, Olaf's Frozen Adventure, Digimon: The Movie, the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic films, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, Batman and Harley Quinn, Sleeping Beauty, Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July,'' The Little Mermaid'', Hercules, The Princess and the Frog, and Rock-a-Doodle. *In this film, Elsa will become Jack Frost's love interest, like in many fans' fanfiction projects. *Jack Frost has ice powers just like Elsa the Snow Queen. *The Crime Empire, Oogie Boogie, Jafar, Maleficent, Myostismon, Winterbolt, Ursula, Hades, Dr. Facilier, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, the Grand Duke of Owls, and JEssie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket will work for Pitch in this film. Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Easter Films Category:Christmas Films Category:DisneyDaniel93